La forme et la nature d'une âme
by Nelja
Summary: Ce que Monad II voit du monde, et ce qu'elle devine. Etude de sa personnalité et de ses motivations, en essayant de coller au plus près à la série. Spoilers jusqu'à la fin.


Ergo Proxy appartient à Dai Sato et au studio Manglobe. Cette fanfic contient des spoilers jusqu'à la fin de la série ; elle a été écrite pour marijuane, qui voulait lire n'importe quelle fic qui expliquerait la psychologie de Monad II.

* * *

Il doit y avoir quelque chose qui s'appelle l'âme, se dit Re-l.

Parce qu'elle a trois mois de souvenirs, et alors que ce devrait être toute sa vie, elle se rend compte qu'il y a autre chose.

Daedalus lui dit qu'elle ne doit aimer que lui, et pourtant elle sent qu'elle voudrait bien pouvoir aimer tout le monde.

N'est-ce pas étrange ? Elle a des envies de comparer sans savoir avec quoi. Même si elle aime beaucoup Daedalus, même s'il est la seule personne qu'elle connaisse vraiment et qui s'occupe d'elle et qui soit gentil avec elle, elle sent qu'on peut aimer plus que ça.

Alors il doit y avoir autre chose que juste ce qui se déroule entre la naissance et l'instant présent.

Daedalus lui dit qu'elle est spéciale, et elle doit l'être, sûrement. Parce que même avec les livres pour enfants qu'il lui donne, elle sent bien qu'elle n'est pas comme les autres que cela décrit, qu'elle apprend plus vite, qu'elle pense différemment.

Cela lui donne envie d'en savoir plus. Pas forcément de parler à d'autres personnes - Daedalus n'aimerait pas cela, et elle n'est pas sûre d'en avoir envie non plus - mais de lire d'autres livres.

Elle aime apprendre. Elle se dit que si vraiment il y a autre chose, elle le retrouvera peut-être. Les souvenirs qu'elle identifie comme ceux du corps ou de l'âme ne sont pas précis, ne peuvent pas être décrits comme ceux de l'esprit, ce ne sont que de très vagues impressions, mais ce sont les seuls qui réussissent à faire pleurer.

Elle apprend qu'il y a eu une autre jeune fille appelée Re-l, il y a une vingtaine d'années. Elle demande à Daedalus ce qu'il en est, mais il ne veut pas lui en dire plus de quelques mots.

Il disait pourtant qu'il répondrait à ses questions, qu'il lui montrerait le monde. Et là, elle sent bien qu'il lui cache des choses !

Elle lit, dans les dossiers qu'elle regarde quand il est parti, dont elle perce les protections sans grand effort, le mot "clone", et elle se dit que peut-être elle pourrait être cela. Ce serait raisonnable. Cela expliquerait beaucoup de choses.

Elle lit le mot "Proxy", le nom "Vincent Law", dans des dossiers dont elle sait qu'ils ne la concernent absolument pas. Et pourtant, ce n'est pas une question de raison ici, les mots la prennent à la gorge. Elle sait bien que c'est important.

En cherchant un peu mieux, elle voit que Vincent aimait bien l'autre Re-l. Alors oui, c'est peut-être ça, peut-être s'est-il passé quelque chose entre eux qui n'aurait pas été enregistré ? On dirait que dans les dossiers de Re-l, il y a beaucoup de détails qui ont été effacés, ou n'ont jamais été enregistrés, il est malheureusement très difficile de faire la différence.

Mais il en reste assez pour la fasciner, pour qu'elle se pose des questions à propos de cette Re-l. Etait-elle comme moi ? Se posait-elle les mêmes questions que moi ?

Alors que son corps atteint l'adolescence, elle se débrouille pour trouver des vêtements qui correspondent aux dossiers de l'autre Re-l, la première. Elle se dit que peut-être, si les souvenirs dont elle ne peut se rappeler sont ceux de cette fille, alors recréer le bon environnement aidera.

Quand Daedalus la voit ainsi, il lui demande "Pourquoi es-tu habillée comme cela ? Ce n'est pas toi !"

Il essaie de ne pas montrer qu'il est triste, mais elle le voit très bien quand même. Elle n'aime pas quand il est triste, elle n'aime pas quand les gens sont tristes, alors elle lui sourit, parce qu'il aime beaucoup cela et que cela ira mieux ensuite, et elle remet ses vêtements blancs.

Ainsi, ce n'est pas ce qu'il veut, la faire ressembler à quelqu'un d'autre de son passé. Mais il ne veut pas non plus vraiment l'oublier, parce que sinon, il ne passerait pas tout son temps à fixer de son regard brûlant quelqu'un qui a le même visage. C'est quelque chose d'autre, de plus compliqué. Peut-être même quelque chose qui expliquera tout !

Elle attend de savoir, elle est impatiente et heureuse en même temps.

Parce qu'elle sait bien que la vérité ne peut pas rester éternellement dans l'ombre, surtout avec les progrès qu'elle a faits. Tôt ou tard, elle saura qui elle est vraiment.

* * *

La première fois qu'elle voit le corps de Monad, elle a à nouveau ce tremblement, cette impression de voir quelque chose de son passé.

C'est un Proxy, lui dit Daedalus, et alors les choses commencent à prendre forme. Il est mort, rajoute-t-il, mais il détourne le regard un tout petit peu, alors elle sait que ce n'est pas vrai. Peut-être serait-il possible de le réveiller ? Il lui arrive souvent de passer dans cette salle par la suite, parce qu'elle a l'impression que ses pensées deviennent plus claires. Ou plutôt, qu'elles le sont moins, mais ce qui les brouille est justement ce qu'elle cherche.

Et c'était certainement une bonne idée, parce que c'est là qu'elle rencontre Vincent pour la première fois.

Elle ne le reconnaît pas tout de suite. Elle a déjà vu des images pourtant, elle a lu ses dossiers ; mais il a tellement changé ! Ce qu'elle reconnait, ce sont les émotions qu'il entraîne en elle, le même amour que quand elle a lu son nom, la même compassion, mais tellement plus fort... elle ne peut pas s'y tromper.

Elle lui dit qu'elle est Re-l, et elle rit, et elle pleure, et elle n'ose pas lui parler vraiment, lui poser toutes les questions qu'elle voudrait.

Elle obtient pourtant ses réponses ; c'est à partir de ce moment qu'elle commence à se rappeler. C'est à partir de ce moment que quelques souvenirs de la première Re-l lui reviennent, et puis d'autres, plus anciens encore.

Etais-je vraiment cela, se demande-t-elle, mais oui, il n'y pas à se tromper, elle reconstitue sans faute ce puzzle de renseignements précis et de sentiments plus précis encore. Est-ce que c'est moi, Monad ? Elle ne se rappelle pas encore, pas _vraiment_, mais elle décide que oui. Je suis encore plus spéciale que Daedalus disait, alors, pense-t-elle.

La première fois qu'elle rencontre la première Re-l, certains éléments lui reviennent encore. Elle lui dit comme elle est heureuse de la rencontrer, mais malheureusement l'autre ne semble pas partager ces sentiments.

Bien sûr, ce n'est pas parce qu'elle a beaucoup pensé à la première Re-l que c'est réciproque. L'autre ne savait peut-être même pas qu'elle existait. Mais elles restent la même personne, la même âme, et c'est pour cela qu'elle se sent si bien en sa présence, malgré tout.

Elle la remercie d'avoir ramené Vincent.

Et en fait, c'est plus fort que cela. Il ne s'agit pas seulement de l'avoir mené à Romdeau. Elle sait, à cet instant, que l'âme de la première Re-l a éveillé Vincent, de la même façon que Vincent l'a éveillée elle, a rappelé son passé des abîmes de l'existence humaine où il était enfoui. C'est un cycle magnifique, une harmonie céleste dans la façon dont leurs âmes se complémentent, et probablement étaient-elles faites l'une pour l'autre depuis toujours.

Il n'a pas à souffrir plus longtemps, dit-elle, je veux le sauver de la douleur d'être un créateur. A ce moment, elle se souvient qu'elle l'a déjà fait, même si elle ne sait plus quand et comment. Mais elle ne se fait pas de souci. Elle saura très bientôt. Depuis qu'elle a vu Vincent, depuis qu'elle a vu l'autre Re-l, les souvenirs surgissent dans sa tête comme des fleurs écloses un matin de printemps.

L'autre Re-l, par contre, ne semble pas se souvenir de cela. En fait, elle ne semble se souvenir de rien de nouveau.

Peut-être qu'une seule d'entre elles peut avoir tous leurs souvenirs. Les premier de Monad, et ceux de la première Re-l, et les siens. Peut-être que l'autre n'était qu'une étape, un commencement, pour éveiller Vincent. Peut-être que si plusieurs fragments de la même âme peuvent exister en même temps, il n'y en a qu'une seule qui peut être complète.

Elle est heureuse de savoir que ce sera elle - même si elle est un peu triste pour la première Re-l, bien sûr. Mais ce n'est pas grave, elle l'aime beaucoup, et elle chérira précieusement ses souvenirs quand elle les aura.

Elle dit à Daedalus qu'elle veut voir Vincent. Elle ne peut plus se passer de ce délicieux sentiment de découvrir qui elle est, pièce par pièce. Non, ce n'est pas la peine de s'abuser elle-même : elle veut aussi ressentir ce pur plaisir d'être avec lui qu'elle a éprouvé tout à l'heure.

Mais Daedalus semble choqué et malheureux. Pourquoi donc ? Ne devait-il pas savoir, quand il l'a élevée, quand il l'a _créée_ - oh oui, elle se rappelle de mieux en mieux - qu'elle trouverait un jour son vrai but, celui auquel elle était destinée ? Ne devrait-il pas être content de savoir qu'elle sera complète enfin ?

Elle lui obéit pourtant quand il lui demande de retourner au laboratoire. Elle n'aime pas le voir triste. Même pour de mauvaises raisons. Il sera toujours temps de faire ce qu'elle doit faire plus tard.

Les humains ne vivent pas longtemps, se rappelle-t-elle - encore un souvenir enfoui, qui vient de ressurgir. Elle sait déjà la vie que vivent les humains, mais combien de temps vivra-t-elle, elle ? Il ne faut pas s'y attacher. C'est peut-être pour cela, aussi, qu'elle le laisse faire ce qu'il veut avec elle, parce qu'elle est un peu désolée pour lui.

* * *

Daedalus la laisse seule après qu'elle a tué Raul Creed - parce qu'il voulait tuer Vincent, et que personne, absolument personne, n'a le droit de leur faire ça.

C'est alors que les choses s'accélèrent.

C'est alors que, sans élément déclencheur apparent autre que ce qu'elle a déjà vécu, les souvenirs commencent à revenir de plus en plus drus, de plus en plus précis... ce doit être parce qu'elle a vu Vincent, se dit-elle, sauf qu'elle commence à percevoir qu'elle ne l'a pas toujours appelé Vincent... ou parce que l'autre Re-l est là et réagit en résonance avec elle, ou parce que... et alors elle perd toute notion de la réalité tellement ses souvenirs neufs emplissent tous ses sens, la création, l'amour qu'elle avait pour les habitants de sa ville, les moments passés avec Ergo, la chute de Moscou, la souffrance qu'ils lui ont infligée ensuite et la façon dont elle a abandonné sa conscience, comment elle s'est réveillée quand Ergo est revenu, comment elle est morte à nouveau et en quelques instants elle vit tout ce que Monad a vécu en plusieurs siècles.

Quand elle se réveille, elle déplie ses jambes et ses bras roulés en boule, et elle connait le simple bonheur de savoir qui elle est. Cela n'a plus rien à voir avec la déduction rationnelle qu'elle devait être Monad. Elle _sait_, et elle se sent comme un papillon qui sort de sa chrysalide.

Elle constate que ses cheveux sont devenus blancs, car elle est maintenant sage et purifiée, et que de grandes ailes lumineuses lui ont poussé, car elle est libre, sans plus aucune obscurité pour la retenir. Et maintenant, elle peut enfin aller retrouver Vincent - non, Ergo. Elle peut lui venir en aide à nouveau.

Il la reconnaîtra certainement, se dit-elle. Oui, si son double encore imparfait a réveillé Ergo, alors peut-être qu'il se souviendra de tout quand il l'aura rencontré elle, qu'il se souviendra d'_eux_. C'est lui qui a tué l'ancienne forme de Monad, mais ce n'est pas grave, il avait oublié. Et puis s'il ne l'avait pas fait, elle ne serait pas là maintenant, âme millénaire dans un corps neuf.

Et si certains de ces souvenirs blessent à nouveau Ergo, elle sait quoi faire, elle l'a déjà fait dans le passé. Elle n'a aucun scrupule à effacer les souvenirs. Il est inutile de souffrir sur le passé. Et n'est-elle pas la preuve vivante que ce qui est important est plus fondamental que l'esprit et les souvenirs ?

Elle s'envole pour aller rejoindre Ergo. Elle ressent sa présence.

Elle entend Daedalus qui l'appelle, et elle pourrait peut-être aller le chercher ; mais maintenant qu'elle a retrouvé ses souvenirs, quelques mois passés avec lui lui semblent encore plus sans signification qu'avant (et puis c'est un humain, il mourra bientôt quoi qu'elle fasse. Elle l'avait calculé, maintenant elle le _sent_).

Et c'est lui qui l'a gardée prisonnière de fausses proclamations pendant si longtemps, et elle se souvient qu'il faisait partie de ceux qui expérimentaient sur son corps la première fois, et puis il ne lui a donné qu'un corps alors qu'Ergo lui a rendu son âme, ce n'est pas comparable ! D'accord, peut-être que ce n'est pas un choix si évident, peut-être qu'elle a un peu de remords. Mais elle ne peut de toute façon pas y aller. Il pourrait arriver quelque chose à Ergo si elle ne se dépêche pas. Cela aussi, elle le sent.

D'ailleurs, quand elle arrive, il est déjà avec Proxy One.

Elle sait qu'elle doit aider Ergo, parce que Proxy One veut qu'il l'aide à réaliser sa vengeance, et cela le fera souffrir. C'est s'enfermer dans une répétition du passé, dans tout ce qui n'est pas essentiel à leurs existences, et même si lui l'accuse de fuir, elle sait qu'elle ne fait que choisir ce qui est le plus important.

Pourquoi ne pas oublier ce monde qui était si laid ? Si cette épreuve de mourir et d'être ramenée à la vie lui a appris quelque chose, c'est qu'il y a quelque chose entre elle et Ergo qui est éternel, qui est dû à leur nature et ne se brisera jamais, quels que soient les souvenirs qu'ils perdront. Ce serait tellement plus beau si toutes les contingences matérielles de ce monde détruit disparaissaient, la vengeance et la souffrance, le bruit et la fureur, s'il n'y avait plus que leurs âmes éternellement unies ! Maintenant que le rôle qu'on leur avait assigné est fini, il n'y a plus de raison de le refuser.

Et l'espace d'un instant, alors qu'Ergo monte au ciel avec elle, elle réussit à y croire.

Pourtant, au dernier moment, il l'abandonne, il choisit le corps et l'esprit plutôt que l'âme, l'histoire plutôt que l'éternité, le monde plutôt que la lumière.

Il choisit la Re-l qui est imparfaite et terrestre plutôt qu'elle, et elle ne peut s'empêcher d'être triste quand il la laisse avec le nom de Re-l, au lieu de l'appeler Monad. Est-ce donc le nom le plus doux qu'il puisse donner ?

Pourtant, elle lui retourne ses adieux, car elle n'a jamais voulu lui dérober sa liberté ; et elle se dirige seule vers le futur qu'elle a choisi, vers le ciel, la parfaite beauté, et l'éternité.


End file.
